


To The Rescue

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2018 [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Kara Danvers is a mild-mannered reporter who is very out of her depth when a man refuses to take no for an answer. Enter Lena Luthor...





	To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "My name's X, by the way."
> 
> I just like the idea of Lena coming to Kara's rescue.

Kara shuffled awkwardly on the edge of her barstool in an attempt to edge away from the overpowering scent of cheap cologne and stale beer. A man with shiny sweat ridden pale skin leant one elbow on the bar at Kara’s side and had his entire body angled toward the smaller woman physically keeping her trapped against the wooden counter. 

“So,” the man said in a quietly oily voice, “what brought you here tonight?”

Kara grimaced as a wave of the man’s breath blew across her face. “An after-work party.” Kara answered as she angled her body further away from the man.

“And someone’s left you all alone at the bar?” The man chuckled. “Their loss and my gain!”

“And my loss.” Kara mumbled under her breath.

“So…” The man closed the minute gap that Kara had managed to create to place a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Do you want to dance?”

“No, thank you.” Kara replied as politely as she could with gritted teeth. 

“Oh, come on!” The man squeezed Kara’s shoulder. “It’ll be fun.” 

“The lady said no.” A new voice cut into the conversation. “Back off.”

Kara’s eyes snapped up to take in the newcomer—a dark-haired woman stood half a pace behind Kara’s stool with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed angrily at the annoying man. Kara felt her heart leap at the newcomer’s entrance, both in hope and shock.

“No one asked you.” The man sneered with a curl of his lip.

“Perhaps not,” the newcomer answered with a roll of her emerald eyes, “but you asked the lady, and the lady said no.” 

“She’s just playing hard to get.” The man grunted.

“Mhm,” the woman hummed as she shifted her gaze to meet Kara’s eyes, “were you just playing hard to get, or should I have Marcus throw this clown out?”

“Well,” Kara began as she shrugged her shoulders to dislodge the man’s hand, “I definitely don’t want to dance with him.” 

“I didn’t think you did.” The woman chuckled before nodding her head at the man behind the bar. “Marcus? We’ve got one for the exit.” 

“Right you are Miss Luthor.” The bartender replied with a swift nod before he circled around the bar to grab the man by the shoulder. “If you’ll just come with me this’ll go a lot easier…”

Kara watched for a moment as the bartender dragged the annoying man away before she turned to thank the intervening woman. “Thank you,” Kara said with a soft smile, “he wasn’t getting the idea very quickly.”

“It didn’t look like he was.” The woman said as she extended her hand out toward Kara. “My name’s Lena, by the way.”

“Lena Luthor, I’m Kara Danvers,” Kara rolled the name over on the end of her tongue, “you’re CEO of L-Corp… I didn’t think I’d see you in a National City bar.”

“Normally you’d be correct.” Lena smiled as Kara shook her hand. “But, my best friend decided that I needed to unwind, and this was her shout.” 

Kara chuckled softly, “Well, it isn’t that bad a place, most of the men can at least take a hint.” 

“That’s better than a lot of places I’ve been then!” Lena said with a soft laugh. “I know you told him that you didn’t want to dance, but… what are my chances?”

Kara felt her cheeks flush a soft pink as she let her eyes roam across Lena’s face. “I’d say you have a pretty good chance.”

“Well then Miss Danvers,” Lena waved her hand toward the dancefloor, “do you want to dance?”


End file.
